Soldado
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Él era un soldado. Un soldado en "labor" por no decir que estaba parado de adorno inútilmente. Era un soldado guapo, alto y moreno, de mal humor por su pesado día y por la cantidad de sugestiones que había recibido ¿Y Levi? Levi era un coqueto pelinegro que pululaba a su alrededor, que logró sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle gritar su nombre toda la noche. Ereri-Oneshot-Insinuaciones


**¡Buenos días, criaturas!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo one-shot... no es muy largo (De hecho, quedó más largo de lo que esperaba) pero espero que les agrade.**

 **Está dedicado especialmente para Ale, o más bien conocida como Ame8910, la diosa de los review amorosos e inspiradores.**

 **Un poquito tarde, pero está hecho para animarte con tu semana de exámenes, y para darte mucho, muucho amor.**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer. Aunque, sin antes una aclaración: El traje es completamente inventado y el país desconocido, no tengo ni idea de cómo son los uniformes en la vida real, cualquier similitud es una jugarreta de algún recuerdo vago en mi mente xDD**

* * *

El viento frío le golpeaba la cara, pero la verdad, ya no le importaba.

Seguía parado firme, con la espalda recta y los pies milimétricamente separados a la altura de sus hombros. Una espada en el lado izquierdo de la cadera, y un rifle en la espalda. Su traje militar relucía, brillante y perfecto, con algunas medallas en el pectoral izquierdo.

Aunque, claro, todo eso era de adorno.

Resultaba que estaban en una fecha patria, por lo cual él, un soldado del ejército, había estado prácticamente obligado a asistir al desfile y la decoración en la plaza de la capital. No era de demasiada utilidad, el rifle no tenía balas y el sable estaba desafilado —además ¿Quién usa espadas hoy en día? —, pero bueno, era bonito ver a un soldado galán y serio parado cerca de un monumento.

Quería suspirar, pero su rostro debía seguir serio. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron a unas mujeres que cuchicheaban sobre él. Podía oírlas, la verdad ellas no eran muy discretas.

Comentaban lo guapo que era, lo suertudas que se sentirían si lo tuvieran a su lado. Lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y lo sedoso que se veía su cabello chocolate, en una perfecta combinación con la gama morena de su piel.

En todas esas horas que había pasado parado como muñeco de torta, ya había escuchado suficiente repertorio de comentarios halagadoramente seductivos como para una semana. Realmente, las mujeres podían ser demasiado poco discretas a la hora de comentar sobre él. De cómo desearían que su esposo fuera así, que sus músculos debían de ser tonificados, que su piel debía ser igual de morena por todo el cuerpo. Incluso una depravada le había comentado a su amiga que seguramente su pene debía de ser bastante más oscuro.

Si, lo era ¿Y qué?

No estaría dentro de esas zorras, seguro.

Su mal humor crecía y crecía al sentir las mujeres lanzarle miradas depredadoras. Lo único que lo salvaba eran las personas —familias normales, niños, ancianos, hombres jóvenes como él—, que venían a sacarse una amistosa foto. Él no se los negaba, es más, ponía de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas cuando era un pequeño borreguito el que quería una asombrosa foto con un soldado.

O sea, él de pequeño también hubiera deseado una.

No podía ponerles mala cara a esas personas. Además ¿Era decorativo, cierto? Era normal que las personas se sacaran fotos con él.

Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa a una anciana que pasaba. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, yéndose lentamente con su andador. Jean a su lado se rió.

— ¿Le coqueteas a una anciana pero no le das ni la hora a las tetonas que no dejan de mirarte? Me asustas, Jaeger. —fue el inteligente relinchido de su compañero. Aún con el rostro completamente serio y las manos en la espalda, miró de reojo al tipo, que tenía una sonrisa burlona. Decidió no ceder a sus impulsos inmaduros e impulsivos, dejando el tema ahí—. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Porque muchas mujeres deben querer hacerlo…

— ¡Kirchtein! —se escuchó la llamada de atención del capitán, que de casualidad se pasaba por allí. Dibujó una pequeña y discreta sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando con gracia como reprendían al caballo por andar hablando.

Miró de reojo a unas mujeres que pasaban. Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente, apretando la mandíbula en un intento de retener su furia.

Joder, sonaría femenino, pero odiaba ser visto como objeto sexual.

— ¡Oh dios, mira Levi! ¡Mira, Mira! — escuchó el grito de una chica. Dirigió sus ojos, aburridos y fastidiados, hasta dónde estaba la muchacha. Pelirroja y eufórica, bajita. Llamaba con emoción a alguien que estaba entre la multitud. Ella lo señalaba a él así que… bueno, suponía que tendría que soportar a otra mujer más. Ella vino dando saltitos, comenzando a girar alrededor de él como un perrito. Frunció el ceño, siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Isabel, pareces una puta acosadora. — se estremeció al escuchar una voz ajena. Desvió sus ojos de la muchacha hasta el nuevo personaje. Tragó.

Un chico bajito —adorablemente bajito—, estaba parado a unos metros. Miraba a la pelirroja con desaprobación, la cual se postró frente a él.

— ¡Sácame una foto! —le chilló. Los miró en silencio —cómo tenía que hacer—, rendido. Probablemente la muchacha era su novia.

Porque, a decir verdad, el lindo chico era de buen ver.

¡Carajo!

Se estremeció patéticamente — ¡Era un soldado, joder! —, cuando un par de lindos, intimidantes, fríos pero sumamente hermosos ojitos grises se conectaron con los suyos.

— ¿Para qué quieres una estúpida foto con este soldado? — dijo en un tono bastante serio. La chica —Isabel—, lanzó un sonido de exasperación. Ella solo atinó a lanzársele encima, obligándole a salir de posición y atraparla para no caer ambos desestabilizados. La depositó en el suelo con un carraspeo. El chico — ¿Levi? —, lo miraba fijamente.

— ¡Vamos, hermano mayor! —algo se removió dentro de él al escuchar que no eran pareja. La chica (con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos) Sonrió ampliamente, posando a su lado. Solo suspiró, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda en su posición original. El tipo solo rodó los ojos, exasperado, buscando algo en su bolsillo—. Anda ¿Cuándo voy a tener la oportunidad de sacarme una foto con un tipo tan guapo que no se mueve? ¡Apúrate!

Rió bajito, tratando de que no se notara. La pelirroja no le desagradaba. No parecía ser una arrastrada como las demás mujeres.

Miró de reojo el reloj que había en la plaza del pueblo. Supuestamente, se debería haber ido hace unos diez minutos, pero Marco —un amigo y compañero—, no llegaba. No podía enojarse con él, de todas maneras. Era el puto Jesús con pecas.

—Espera, Isabel. Como te le lanzaste encima, ahora le desarreglaste. —volvió su atención el jovencito, que ahora estaba considerablemente más cerca. Sus pasos —pequeños, adorables y rápidos pasos—, sonaron en los adoquines, hasta que lo tuvo en frente. Tragó, sintiendo como la muchacha se separaba. Los ojos de aquel hombrecito lo escrutaban de arriba abajo. Tembló, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima aunque quisiera mirar al frente. Tampoco podía evitar sentir una ternura creciente al notar lo bajito que era en comparación con su metro ochenta y seis ¡Le sacaba más de una cabeza! El chico estaba viendo directamente a su nuez de Adán—. Tch, que molesto.

Tuvo que evitar sonreír, porque evidentemente, el chico también lo había notado.

Casi da un saltito cuando sintió esas lindas manitos blancas —pequeñas pero a la vez masculinas. Seguro que se entrelazarían perfectamente con las suyas, callosas y grandes por sostener armas todo el tiempo—, tomar el cuello de su uniforme, haciéndole inclinarse. Tragó, viendo como abrochaba el último botón —ese que siempre olvidaba ajustar porque le incomodaba—

Luego deslizó sus manitos lentamente por las solapas hasta dónde llegaban, deslizando su dedo por encima de los botones plateados. No podía dejar de mirar fijamente ese rostro serio y estoico, como el suyo. Los ojos grises —con motas azules, ahora que los veía de cerca—, se encontraron con los suyos. Se le trabó la respiración cuando una sonrisita pícara se instaló en esos labios rosados, a su vez que la mano serpenteaba por su torso hasta su cinturón. Tironeó un poco de la hebilla.

—Un poco tenso ¿No, soldadito? — preguntó con coquetería.

Levi, obviamente, se había dado cuenta de lo que causaba en aquel hombre.

Y era tentador tener semejante bombón quieto y silencioso, un mudo expectante de sus movimientos.

Cuando Eren pensó que estaba por perder su autocontrol al ver esos ojos pícaros pasearse hasta su cinturón, el pelinegro se separó. Se giró y caminó a un par de metros lejos.

Los ojos del moreno no pudieron evitar bajar hasta ese redondo trasero. Parecía como un imán.

—Anda, Isabel. Sácate tu foto. —instó, sacando su I phone 6 del bolsillo. Ella saltó hasta colgarse del cuello del moreno, que simplemente se quedó parado. En el horizonte se veían tonos violáceos—. Pero que soldado aburrido.

— ¿No puedes sonreír? —preguntó la pelirroja. Solo la miró, tranquilo y mudo. Su respiración se volvió a cortar, y su corazón a acelerar, cuando ese chico volvió de nuevo a invadir su espacio personal. Lo miró y arqueó una ceja, aún serio.

Esto ya se había vuelto un juego.

El sonido de una llamada entrante en el celular de la pelirroja hizo que esta se disculpara, alejándose hasta unas tiendas para hablar tranquila. Levi sonrió.

—Que serio estás. — fue lo que dijo, posando sus manos en el torso cubierto por el uniforme verde oscuro, casi negro. Las subió hasta donde terminaba el saco y comenzaba la camisa blanca, limpia y perfecta, sólo con una corbata negra—. Dime ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda hacerte más… feliz? — casi pareció que ronroneó en su oído, haciéndole temblar por dentro.

Usa tu autocontrol, Jaeger.

Porque bien sabía que el juego finalizaría cuando llegara su tardado compañero (estaba reconsiderando el hecho de insultarlo mentalmente, aunque fuera Jesús) y su turno finalizara.

O sea, dejaría de actuar como soldado formalmente.

Por lo cual podía hacer lo que quisiera con el coqueto pelinegro que pululaba a su alrededor.

—Hm…— Levi acarició los hombros del moreno, sintiendo la tela rasposa y tibia, suponía que por el calor corporal de aquel soldado. Sus ojos grises se concentraron en la placa que adornaba su pecho del lado izquierdo—. ¿E. Jaeger? ¿Es tu apellido? — Eren no dejaba de ver fijamente al pelinegro, sin perderse de un solo movimiento—. ¿Si adivino tu nombre, sonreirás?

No dijo nada, más arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ethan? — sus lindas manos recorrieron su pecho lentamente—. ¿Erwin? Hm… ¿Emanuel? — comenzó a decir, mirándole a los ojos en busca de la respuesta.

No le importó que no lo adivinara, luego se lo haría gritar toda la noche.

—Es injusto, tú seguro ya sabes el mío. — trató de persuadirlo, pasando sus dedos fríos lentamente por el cuello del moreno. Eren tragó cuando las yemas rozaron su nuez de Adán, haciendo a Levi sonreír. Se paró en puntitas de pie, pegándose a su cuerpo moreno y tonificado. Eren retuvo las ganas de sonreír al sentir el liviano peso de Levi contra su cuerpo.

¡Carajo, era tan pequeñito y lindo!

Tuvo que usar su autocontrol para no agarrar bruscamente esas sugestivas caderas y apretar ese lindo trasero. Miró de reojo el reloj, nuevamente. Cómo deseaba que Marco llegara rápido.

— ¡Levi! — el nombrado se giró bruscamente en la dirección a su amiga, que venía trotando hacia ellos. Guardó una distancia segura y normal del soldado—. Mi mamá acaba de llamar, quiere que vaya yendo ¿Te quedas? — Preguntó, dándole una mirada al moreno—. Me tendré que sacar una foto contigo otro día.

—Estuve tratando de que sonriera. — comentó Levi, mirándola.

En el instante en que el pelinegro dejó de mirar al otro hombre, este sonrió ampliamente, juguetón. Isabel lanzó una risilla, consiguiendo un guiño de ojo por parte de Eren.

Qué rápido habían hecho un complot.

Volvió a su rostro serio y sereno cuando el más bajito se giró.

—Qué pena. Me iré contigo, Izzi. —informó, dando pasos hasta alejarse junto a la pelirroja.

Eren quiso gritar de frustración. Se le había escapado de entre las manos, pero, con el general rondando cerca, no se podía hacer demasiado. Miró a lo lejos cómo ese chico se iba lentamente, sumergiéndose en la multitud.

El sol salió entre las nubes, iluminando un poco el ambiente grisáceo. Entonces, como si de un buen augurio se tratara, vio llegar agitado a Marco.

— ¡Señor, lo siento, pero tuve que ayudar a un perro a llegar a su hogar! —se disculpó, con apuro. A Eren le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas ¡Vamos, Vamos!

—Está bien, Bodt. ¡Jaeger, puedes retirarte!

Y con una sonrisa cómo nunca antes, miró a su general.

— ¡Señor, si señor!

Cómo no había llevado cosas más que las que estaban en sus bolsillos —bastante pequeños e incómodos, cabe aclarar—, no tuvo que recoger nada. Le tendió el rifle y la espada a su compañero, saludándolo apurado. Trotó entre la gente, robándose las miradas. Buscaba una sedosa y brillante cabellera negra, pero, luego de un par de miradas, localizó la despampanante e inconfundible Isabel, con su cabello color rojo.

Se acercó, sintiéndose algo raro consigo mismo por parecer un acosador. Los veía de lejos, parecía que charlaban animadamente. Se detuvieron en una división de calles.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Levi! —saludó ella, alegremente. Se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo—. Y no acoses más soldaditos, por favor.

—Yo no acoso soldados. —rezongó. Él contuvo una risa desde lejos. No lo habían visto—. Es solo que ese… no sé ¿Por qué te cuento esto? Vete de una vez, jitomate.

— ¡Que malo! — ella chilló. Levi suspiró, una vez que la vio girar en la esquina. Comenzó a caminar para el otro lado. Lo siguió, alegrándose internamente por ver la gran cantidad de callejones disponibles para interceptarlo.

Mierda, que clase de pensamientos…

Cuando lo creyó prudente, se acercó en silencio y lo abrazó por detrás, deteniéndolo. Cuando Levi se iba a quejar y golpear hasta la muerte al imbécil que se atreviera a asaltarlo, se heló al escuchar tal tipo de voz tan masculina y seductora.

— ¿Te rendiste tan fácil en hacerme sonreír? — preguntó, apretándolo más a su torso. Levi le miró sobre el hombro. En el momento que vio una pequeña sonrisita traviesa en esos rosados labios, sumado a un "Te tardaste en asaltarme" tuvo que estamparlo contra la pared del callejón más cercano. No fue una opción, fue una necesidad.

—Hm… — musitó el de pelo negro, paseando sus ojos por el cuerpo que ahora le encerraba contra el frío ladrillo de la pared. El día ya estaba acabando, la oscuridad se hacía más predominante a medida que pasaban los minutos. Pero, de todas maneras, podía ver el brillo depredador en esos ojos verdes—. ¿Me puedes dar una pista de cómo hacerlo? — dijo con un tono inocente.

Y por fin, Eren sonrió. A Levi casi le da un ataque al ver menuda sonrisa sexy. Inclinada hacia un lado, marcando unos sensuales hoyuelos que, si en algunos casos hacía ver a las personas infantiles, en este hombre de quijada fuerte y piel morena solo causaba que le crecieran unas ganas locas de morder su mentón y sentir esa sonrisa sobre su piel.

—Es muy fácil. La misma manera en la que yo te haré sonreír esta noche. — casi ronroneó con coquetería. Luego de eso, levantó al pelinegro del suelo, estampándolo contra la pared. Coló una de sus rodillas entre las lindas piernas antes de que las enrollara en su cintura, consiguiendo una queja.

—Hijo de puta. —maldijo, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo bajito al sentir los pasionales besos en su cuello. Estar suspendido, sin fuerza de apoyo y a completa merced de ese moreno, le hacía tener conflictos. No sabía si odiar su estatura por semejante diferencia y así permitirle al contrario colar la rodilla entre sus piernas, o amarla por la misma razón.

—Ese no es mi nombre. —Eren no podía describir la excitación que sentía. Tener el cuerpo de ese lindo chico totalmente a su gusto sacaba sus instintos más salvajes de adentro. Como se moría por morder la piel blanca de su cuello. Se tomó el gusto de lamer el lunar que decoraba el costado, por debajo de la línea de la mandíbula.

—E-Estúpido. —musitó Levi. El moreno sonrió.

—Eren, lindura. Recuérdalo bien, te lo haré gritar toda la noche.

Levi gimió cuando una lamida recorrió toda su yugular.

Y por fin, Eren le besó. Y, carajo, que bien que se sentía. Sus labios chocaron con fiereza, reconociéndose. Sus lenguas se enredaban sensualmente, generando un intercambio de saliva que hacía sonidos de lo más obscenos. Poco a poco, el moreno fue descendiendo por su cuello. El sabor salado del sudor le estaba volviendo loco.

—Mi… mi departamento…— musitó, sintiendo con ansias cómo esas manos desabrochaban ansiosamente su abrigo verde militar —vaya coincidencia—, para conseguir un gruñido frustrado al toparse con un buzo—. Anda, dejaremos el coger en un callejón para otro día. —le dijo coqueto en un oído.

—Supongo que clavártela en tu propia cama no suena tan mal— sonrió nuevamente, dejándolo en el suelo. Levi hizo un sonido de gusto al notar la linda erección que ya tenía en los pantalones. Pasó un dedo por el bulto en el pantalón militar azul.

Una mirada y ya tenía al moreno comiéndole la boca de nuevo.

-x-

—Mmh. — Eren gimió de gusto—. Ah… dios, ahí… si, Levi…

— ¿Te gusta aquí? ¿Quieres que presione aquí? — el de pelo negro ejerció más fuerza, arrancándole otro gemido placentero al moreno.

—Más fuerte… hm… carajo… cómo necesitaba esto… —decía entrecortado entre las presiones que hacía Levi sobre sus hombros. Se acomodó un poco mejor boca abajo, con los brazos debajo de la almohada y completamente relajado—. Adoro tus manos… ¡Ah! —Levi presionó con fuerza un gran nudo en los hombros del hombre, seguramente por cargar armas en la espalda todo el tiempo. Masajeó, consiguiendo quejas doloridas, pero cuando logró deshacerlo, el cuerpo contrario quedó completamente laxo—. Dios…

—No soy dios. —le dijo con una risita. Consiguió otro gemido ahogado de Eren. Le gustaba sentir como esa espalda morena y tonificada se derretía entre sus manos. Cómo con unos toques lo tenía a su completa merced.

Sentó su cuerpo desnudo un poco más arriba, ahora masajeando con cuidado su cuello, luego pasando a sus sienes y cabello.

—Podrías ser el mío con esas manitos que… Oh, dios, ahí…— Levi carcajeó, presionando un poco más. Luego de un rato, dio por terminada la sesión de masajes matutina—. Yo podía masajearte un poco, también, soy un profesional en amasar y moldar tu trasero.

— ¿Tan rápido te declaraste de eso, Eren? — preguntó, buscando con pereza unos bóxer. De todas maneras, la sonrisita boba no se le salía del rostro. Se estremeció cuando sintió los brazos del soldado rodear su cuerpo.

—También soy bueno masajeando una parte de tu interior, que ayer parece que te gustó mucho. — su voz salió más grave de lo normal. Levi rodó los ojos, encarándolo. Esa sonrisa coqueta ahora parecía indeleble. La recorrió con uno de sus dedos.

—Te dije que te haría sonreír, soldadito. —provocó. Sus cuerpos se presionaron más cerca, aún desnudos. La diferencia de alturas —que ahora ya no le disgustaba tanto—, hacía que el pene de Eren, de un par de tonos más oscuros que su piel morena, quedara a la altura debajo de su ombligo.

—Yo te dije que te haría recordar mi nombre.

—Es uno que vale la pena recordar— le dijo sobre los labios, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y así, luego de encuentros furtivos de sensacional sexo, su relación fue avanzando poco a poco.

¿Ahora? Ahora se encontraba esperando a su esposo, volviendo de labor, en el aeropuerto. Había comprado una nueva loción de masajes para complacer sus adoloridos músculos, como siempre lo hacía, para luego hacerse el amor hasta caer dormidos en la madrugada.

Gritó su nombre con alegría cuando lo vio entre la multitud. Y al moreno se le pintó una gran sonrisa cuando reconoció esa voz llamando a su nombre.

* * *

Gg. No hay más que decir.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar mi fanfic. Estoy trabajando en ello, pero está en una parte bastante complicada.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
